


Hold Me Under (Like You Always Do)

by MerthurIsMyOTP



Category: Hatari (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Ankle Cuffs, Begging, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Edgeplay, Edging, F/M, Female Reader-Insert, Femdom, Gentle Kissing, Gentle femdom, Gentleness, Good Boy, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Lube, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, POV Third Person, Pleading, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Some Icelandic Words, Sub Klemens, Submission, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, spanking bench
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerthurIsMyOTP/pseuds/MerthurIsMyOTP
Summary: Surrendering didn’t come easy to Klemens. No matter how submissive he portrayed himself for Hatari, he had to be in control every given moment. He just needed to give up completely every once in a while. Belong to someone else.To her.
Relationships: Klemens Nikulásson Hannigan/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Hold Me Under (Like You Always Do)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic for someone on Discord and have her permission to share this here as well. So it's not really a self-insert, nor an OC. Hope you'll enjoy this! <3

“Please, Miss…” He was ashamed by how shaky his voice sounded, and he could feel a blush rising to his cheeks. He lowered his head, trying to hide it from her. Not that it’d help. She knew every single feeling that was rushing through his body. Every thought that entered his mind. She walked past him, her fingers trailing over the bare skin of his ass. She was barely touching him which made him try to arch into her touch. He wanted to feel her closer, but the straps of the spanking bench held him down. He moaned. The straps didn’t completely immobilize him – he could still squirm. He loved being unable to move. Surrendering didn’t come easy to him. No matter how submissive he portrayed himself for Hatari, he had to be in control every given moment. He just needed to give up completely every once in a while. Belong to someone else.

To her.

He gasped as her finger trailed lower and lower until she reached his balls and cupped them gently. His lips parted, and his tense muscles relaxed. Her hands were soft, the light pressure making him feel all warm and fuzzy. It was so intimate in a certain way. He craved her touch as always. She chuckled softly.

“You’re so needy, Klemens. Do you like it when I touch you right here?”

“J-Já, ég- ah!” She squeezed her fingers ever so slightly. It didn’t necessarily hurt, but it did make his heart pound faster as a hint of apprehension fueled his arousal. Her message was clear. He was hers. Hers to play with. He was painfully aware of his hard cock hanging between his legs. He learned a long time ago she wasn’t going to touch him there if he asked for it. He had to be patient.

“You’re leaking, darling.” Klemens whimpered, his cock twitching. “So adorable… You want me to touch you, don’t you?”

“Please,” he choked out. She swatted his ass, and he gasped at the burning sensation that spread through him.

“Please, _who?_ ”

“Please, Miss, I’m sorry. I didn’t-“

“Shhhh, quiet boy.” Klemens shut his mouth right away, his fingers curling into wrists against the sides of the bench – anticipating his punishment. Instead, her hand sneaked forward, and she gripped the base of his cock tightly. Adrenaline surged through him, and he couldn’t help the high-pitched moan escaping his lips.

“Listen to me carefully, Klemens...” her hand slowly moved towards the tip, and his breathing sped up as he felt like he could combust right there and then. “...we’re going to play a little game. I’m going to make you feel very good, but you’ll tell me to stop touching you whenever you’re about to come. If you’re a good boy, I might just let you come after all. Don’t even try to disobey, you’ll regret it.”

“Yes, Miss. I’ll be good. I promise.”

“That’s more like it.”

She let go of him entirely, and Klemens whimpered at the loss. He could hear her walking to his other side, and not soon after her boots appeared in his vision, he looked up, and she crouched down to be at eye-level with him. She smiled, reaching out and caressing his cheek with her thumb.

“You ready, pet?”

“Yeah, I am. I want to please you, Miss.”

“You always please me, pretty boy. Now, be good for me. I know you can do it.” 

She ruffled his hair and then rose again. He could hear how she uncapped the bottle of lube, and he bit down his lower lip. He loved it when she used lube. Made it feel all wet and messy. Making it harder for him not to come. He hissed when her fingers wrapped themselves around him, the cold substance very clear on his hot skin. She moved her hand up and down very slowly. Spreading the lube all over him.

She was so gentle with him; it nearly made him sob. She was the one who introduced him to the world of sweet-talking and praise – and everything just felt right that way. He loved how she humiliated him and praised him for his response to her. It short-circuited his brain in the best way possible.

“You’re so hard, Klemens. Did you look forward to this day, hmm? Waiting patiently until I’d torture you again?” Right as she finished her sentence, she flicked her thumb across the head of his cock. Klemens cried out in pleasure, and his hips tried to buck forward in the restraints. “Tsk, you can’t go anywhere. You’re going to take this, so good for me already.”

She tightens her grip and starts jerking him faster. Klemens’ eyelids fell shut again, his toes curling in an unconscious attempt to release some of the building energy in his body. He already knew he wouldn’t last long.

“Trying to be good for you,” he whispered. She stroked his lower back with her free hand.

“I know, I know you will make me very proud.”

Her hand slowly lowered a bit, squeezing his ass and giving it a playful smack. Klemens took a sharp breath and uttered a barely audible “Fokk.” Her other hand was now stroking him up and down, the slick feeling driving him absolutely crazy. It was almost like fucking her. But then, he was fairly sure he liked it better like this. Exposed. Toyed with. Denied but not entirely. His cock was aching in her hands, his stomach burning with desire.

“Next time I’ll bring a gag. I’ll make you drool like a pretty little slut. Won’t you like that?”

Klemens hated how his cock stirred, and his breathing stocked at her suggestion. Hated to admit he would love to wear a gag for her. He’d be even more helpless. Would she make him wear it long enough for his jaw to ache? Would she stick a finger into his mouth, tracing his wide-stretched lips across the gag and tell him how pretty he was for her? Klemens felt a surge of white-hot arousal shooting through his body, and he realized that he’s about to come.

“Stop!” He panted. “P-please, stop. I…”

He whined as her hands left him right away, and a sob rose in his chest. He didn’t like not feeling her. He lowered his head and bit down on the padded material to stop the cry from escaping. That action, in particular, earned him another smack on his butt, harder this time. It stung, causing Klemens to groan.

“Don’t hide, Klemens. You know I want to hear you.”

“I’m so sorry, Miss, I… I don’t…”

“Shhh, it’s okay, pet. I’m not mad, I promise. I know how hard you’re trying, and I’m proud of you for stopping right in time. You’re such a good boy. So pretty. So needy. I love it when you show me this side of you. Love it when you enjoy yourself.”

“Can you please touch me? I mean, not my cock, but… Just… I need to feel you,” he pleaded desperately. Right away, he felt her warm and soft hands at his thighs, slowly massaging her way down the tense muscles. Klemens was certain he couldn’t sink any deeper into his submission, but her sweet touch had him shiver right where he felt her on his skin.

“You’re the prettiest boy I’ve ever seen, you know that? Everything about you puts a smile on my face,” she said softly. Klemens’ heart skipped a beat at that, his cheeks flushed once more. It wasn’t until now that he realized how much he’d missed spending time with her when he’d been on tour. He never felt as safe and cared for as when she had him tied down.

“You ready for the second round, honey?”

He nodded, and before he even realized what was happening, she had her hand around his cock and stroked him at full speed. Klemens’ body tried to surge forward but was met with the strong hold of his restraints. He whimpered in pleasure, his cock twitching in her compelling grip. He couldn’t stop moaning anymore, the sounds falling off his lips with each breath he took. Everything was turning hazy, his mind clouded only with _good boy, good boy, good boy – be a good boy._

“Yeah, that’s it, darling, let it all out. I want to hear you.”

“It feels so good, _helvítis_. I’m…”

“You’re what, sweetheart?”

“I’m so close already,” he gasped. His entire body was tense, fighting off the urge to release. His legs were starting to tremble, his hips squirming in the leather straps. He couldn’t hold still any longer. As a response, she sneaked her second hand between his legs too and used both her hands to stroke him. Klemens couldn’t handle this.

“Stöðva! Miss, _stop_.”

“Good boy, Klemens!” She purred as she massaged his lower back this time. Klemens was trying to catch his breath, but he knew how this game would end. She wouldn’t give him proper breaks, bringing him closer and closer, faster towards that edge until he couldn’t think straight anymore. He was shaking with desire. Every single nerve in his body on fire – anticipating what was surely bound to happen.

“You should see yourself right now,” she spoke, the smile evident in her voice. “Your body is trembling, you’re all sweaty and riled up, your cock is so hard and purple it looks almost painful.” He whimpered, painfully aware of the way his cock was still leaking precum. How his hair stuck to his forehead from all the sweat. “Such a beautiful sight.”

“T-Takk,” he breathed. She chuckled and moved her hands down towards his cock again. No warning this time, just the delicious sensation of her hands enveloping him like he was supposed to fit in between them. Her fingers were cold and slick again – she must have added more lube without him noticing. It made him groan and struggle against his restraints. He could no longer tell how long it took for her to bring him close to the edge again. He couldn’t tell when he moaned, couldn’t tell when the tears had started to roll down his cheeks. All he knew was that he never wanted this feeling to stop.

“Have you been good for me, darling?” Her voice cut through his hazy mind clearly, and he nodded desperately.

“Please, I need-… I can’t hold off much longer. Please, please, Miss.”

“Hmm, you beg so nicely. Yet, I haven’t heard you ask for what you want, right?”

“Fuck, please, Miss, please can I come?”

She stroked him faster, and Klemens cried out, barely holding back. He clenched every muscle he could to keep himself from spilling his cum into her hand.

“What was that now?”

“ _Please can I come? Oh fuck, I… Ahhh- Miss, please! I can’t, I can’t! S-stop!”_

She didn’t.

“Hold it back, pet. I know you can. Just a little longer.”

“Hnnngh!” Klemens tried so hard, he was squirming, moaning, pressing his head into the bench beneath him. “I can’t hold it anymore. I swear, Miss, please, I _really can’t_.”

Her strokes became more feral, less coordinated. She was jerking him off as fast as she could. Klemens squeezed his eyes shut and felt his breaking point nearing only seconds away now.

“Come, Klemens, come, let it all out. You’ve been such a good boy, fuck, so good for me. Spill it. _Come for me._ ”

Klemens lost it. He no longer realized where he was as time and space just stopped existing. He threw his head back as the sweet release finally surged through his body. His cock twitched with every little spurt, and he was grateful for the straps holding him down tight. 

“That’s it, Klemens. Fuck, I’m so proud of you. You’re so perfect, cumming all over the bench like a good little boy.”

Her stroking had slowed down until it was nothing more than a soft, comforting touch. Klemens collapsed into the position he was in and felt the happy tears build in his eyes. He was riding his high like never before. His entire body felt just right. She released him then, and walked back up front, crouching down and tugging on his hair to bring his mouth towards hers. Klemens could only follow her lead, and he kissed her hungrily. Starved. Her lips were soft and warm, her tongue slowly tracing across his lips until he opened up to let her in. Her hands cupped his cheeks.

“My pretty boy. My good boy. You’re my absolute favorite, fuck, you did so well.”

Klemens was gloating with pride and happiness. Floating in his own mind, her voice piercing right through. She rose and walked to his side to undo the straps that held him down all this time. He groaned when he could finally stretch his legs for a bit. Release some of the pressure on his shoulders.

“How do you feel, darling?”

“So good, Miss. I feel absolutely perfect.”

“My perfect boy. Come, hop off the bench and get your sexy ass on the couch over there so I can cuddle you until you fall asleep.”

Klemens sighed happily and slowly made his way off the bench. Very carefully, allowing his body to get used to the movements again. He’s exhausted. Drained. In the very best way possible. She helped him get to his feet and sat down on the couch together with him. He snuggled against her side, his face nuzzled in the crook of her neck. She grabbed the fluffy blanket that’d been there the whole time and wrapped it around their bodies.

Klemens relaxed into her embrace and listened to her praise and soft voice until he slowly dozed off into a deep, happy sleep.


End file.
